A Dream fulfilled
by AssasinNinja
Summary: It's finally Naruto's big day, and all his friends are behind him...except for one pink haired kuniochi that seems to be avoiding him.  Naru-saku


**Don't own Naruto.**

Naruto twisted his spiky hair with his fingers, and listened to the cawing of distant hawks. He was siting alone in a small clearing, the leaves fell from their trees and twisted slowly to the earth around him.

"This is it." He removed his hands from his hair and used them for support while he yawned deeply.

Naruto wiped his face and stood up, his sage cloak flapped in the wind. He picked up his scroll, which was lying against a tree, and stretched one last time.

Naruto turned his head toward a break in the forest, Sakura was walking toward him, her arms crossed.

"Naruto, their ready to see you."

Naruto smiled at his team-mate.

"Sakura-chan, I'm finally gonna-"

Naruto stopped when he noticed Sakura's stoic expression.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura shook her head and looked up, a false smile plastered on her face.

"Nothing Naruto. This is your day. Just remember...no matter what happens, your friends will always be beside you."

Naruto was taken aback, what could make her think like this.

"Sakura-chan, trust me, I know you and the others will always have my back!"

Naruto threw her a thumbs up. Sakura's expression remained unchanged.

"Naruto..."

Naruto cocked his head to the side, a puzzled expression crossed his face.

"What is it Sakura chan?" Sakura rubbed her arm, she looked down at the ground. Naruto's eyes lit in understanding, "Sakura-chan, this will not stop me from bringing Sasuke back. I made a promise, and I swear I'll keep it!"

Sakura looked up at him, her eyes red with the tears of yesterday.

"No Naruto, that's not it at all!" She seemed to be struggleing, like every word was a dagger in her heart.

Naruto hated seeing her like this, he walked forward slowly and embraced her in a warming hug. She tensed up, and Naruto pulled back quickly.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked up at him, fear in her eyes.

"Naruto...I need to tell you, before you go-"

The loud roar of the villagers sounded, and Naruto looked toward Sakura nervously.

"Yes Sakura?"

"Never mind. It's stupid anyway."

"No Sakura, please tell me."

Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura-chan..."

"NARUTO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Naruto grimaced, he opened his mouth to argue, but Sakura was visibly upset. He nodded and ran off toward the village.

When he was out of range, Sakura dropped to her knees, and slammed her fist into the ground.

_'Yet again I mess things up.'_

Naruto walked slowly toward the Hokage tower, his scroll on his back, his cloak flapping in the wind.

_'What did I do to mess things up this time?'_ As he brushed past the angry mob surrounding the hokage tower, they bowed their heads in respect.

"Look mom it's Naruto!"

"Uzumaki-san, the whole village supports you!"

"NARUTO, MY YOUTHFULL RIVAL! MAY THE FIRES OF YOUTH ENSURE YOUR VICTORY!"

"Go get 'em kid!"

"...I always knew you know..."

"...Right from the start I said..."

Naruto couldn't help but smile, the whole village loved him. The supported him. He had proven to them that despite the fact he carried the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he would do anything for this village.

_'Why doesn't she feel the way they seem to?'_

Naruto finally aproached the tower door, it was opened and Naruto walked into the dark tower.

Tsunade walked around the hospital, Shizune following frantically writing on a clip-board.

"Hurry up Shizune! We need to get to the tower in time to see Naruto!"

Shizune nodded and filled out the rest of the report she was scribbling on. They had turned the corner, and were just about to leave the hospital when they noticed a familiar head of pink hair walking into the hospital.

"Eh? Sakura you're not there yet? Oh well c'mon we were just heading over there."

Tsunade grabbed her arm, but Sakura wouldn't budge.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?" Tsunade yanked at her arm again, but Sakura remained as still as stone, "C'mon, don't you wanna be there for Naruto's big day?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

"Then lets get going, we're already late!"

Sakura still didn't move.

"Tsunade-shishou?"

"What is it Sakura?"

Sakura stuttered and mumbled.

"I...I tried to talk to Naruto...but I...I don't wanna."

Tsunade put her arms on Sakura's shoulders and turned to Shizune.

"Shizune, go. Me and Sakura will be there soon."

Shizune bowed and ran out of the hospital.

"Sakura, what is wrong. Did Naruto hurt you?"

Sakura shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to tell him...tell him I...before this happens. But I couldn't tell him. Now everyone will think I'm a gold-digging whore."

Tsunade began to understand what Sakura was trying to say.

"Sakura, if you can't even say it in public, then maybe you are a gold-digging whore."

Sakura looked at Tsunade, fear on her face.

"But I do...I do...I do."

Tsunade shook her head.

"Then say it."

Sakura bit her lip.

"Sakura."

Sakura mumbled.

"What?"

"I...ve...to...maki."

"What!"

Sakura took a deep breath.

"Louder Sakura!"

"I LOVE NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs, the entire hospital staff, including some patients who were Sakura's friends, stopped in their tracks. They stared at Sakura, then broke out in applause.

"Atta-girl Sakura!"

"You two were always so sweet together."

"...remember when they were youngsters..."

"...Even Back then..."

"...I could tell!"

"Poor Naruto...ow! What the hell Temari! troublesome woman..."

"Way to go!"

"...make cute kids..."

Sakura blushed madly, she turned back to Tsunade. She was smiling like the mad-woman she was.

"C'mon Sakura let's go!"

Naruto stood before the village council, and the top jounin. He smiled at Kakashi, Guy, Yamoto and all his former classmates and friends.

_'I can't believe how far we've all come.'_

"Naruto Uzumaki." Homura Mitokado spoke, "The council, your fellow shinobi, and Hokage-sama Tsunade."

Tsunade burst through the tower doors just as her name was spoken.

_'Speak of the devil.'_

"My apologies everyone." She took her seat in front of the two council members. She had adornerd her ceremonial hokage robes, and the large hat was in her right hand. "I'll take it from her Homura."

"Naruto Uzumaki, the council, your fellow shinobi, and I...Have unaminously agreed..."

Tsunade stopped and smiled at Naruto, she teared up.

"That on this day...you will inherit the title...Hokage."

Naruto felt like screaming his victory to the heavans, but he remained calm.

Tsunade removed her robe and handed it to the Council, she then walked toward Naruto. He removed his sage cloak. He kneeled.

Tsunade placed the hat on his head. He stood up, and the Council put the robe on him.

Naruto smiled from ear to ear, and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I am honoured to become Hokage."

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sakura spilled her bowl of ramen in shock, she looked behind her. Naruto was standing atop a wooden pole, adorned in the garb of the Hokage.

Sakura blushed in pride and embarrasment.

"Naruto! C'mere!"

Naruto noticed Sakura chan sitting at Ichiraku and leaped from the pole.

"Sakura-chan..." He sat next to her, "Are you ready to talk now?"

Sakura quickly cleaned her spilt ramen with a napkin.

"Oh there is nothing to talk about Naruto, I was just going to tell you that I'm in love with you." Sakura spoke without lifting her eyes from the ramen spill.

Naruto was thrown off guard by the bluntness of her statement.

_'Oh no, was this all a dream? Did I really become Hokage?'_

Naruto scratched his head.

"Um...what did you say Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled.

"I said I love you Naruto...kun."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears.

"Wha-"

But Sakura's lips silenced his, after several moments he returned the kiss.

"Sakura-chan."

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

"I know."


End file.
